


Stalemate

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (as far as anyone is aware), Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: A moment of fear. A chance untaken. Just your normal, everyday(ish) encounter in the Badlands.
Relationships: Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 27





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> got some science party requests on tumblr that i might be posting here :0 here's the first one i did that i rlly liked actually!
> 
> prompt this is based off of: _Writing prompt: rival teams, Engineer finds the enemy Medic injured and waiting for recovery, instead of going for the killing blow he lets him wait for the respawning medikit and pretends to have not seen him_

A chorus of bullets and rockets rang through the air as one RED Engineer wiped the sweat from his brow with his one free hand.

It’d been a rough day. Another case of RED and BLU ping ponging between capturing the same point, neither having managed to capture all 5 for least 3 hours, much to Everyone’s dismay. Engie himself had had his entire nest blown up twice, mowed down by an ubercharged Heavy once, and had gone through respawn at least 7 different times.

Needless to say, it hadn’t been ideal, and getting a level 3 sentry up with no dispenser at his disposal was no easy feat. (It’d gotten smashed up as soon as he started setting up the sentry. Go figure.)

But enough mulling over the past. The present was now, and presently? BLU was still frantically trying to make their 5th repush for control point #3 and he didn’t want to make it any easier for them.

He scanned the battlefield for a certain friendly face, attention grabbed by a muffled, triumphant yell and the faint smell of kerosene.

“Hey, Py, you got a moment?” He called out to them, the arsonist in question turning their head when they’d heard their name.

Upon seeing Engie, they gleefully trotted over, slinging their flamethrower over their back in favor for their shotgun.

“Mrr, hurr uhr?”

“I’m outta metal and I need a dispenser but I don’t wanna leave the ol’ girl out here by herself. Think you could cover her for me for a few minutes?” He grinned apologetically, lightly tapping his sentry a few times with his wrench as it proceeded to murder BLU’s own Pyro in cold blood. They gave him a thumbs up

“Hhur, urr hurrf!”

“Much appreciated, buddy. I’ll be back as quick as I can!” He yelled out over his shoulder as he started jogging toward where he was vaguely sure the closest (and biggest) ammo box was, wrench still in hand as he made his way up the creaky wooden steps and into the barren, wooden shed.

“Ammo, ammo… where on Earth is that damn box…” Engie frowned to himself, hoping that this building even HAD an ammo box and didn’t just have like… a giant health kit in it.

Yes, he knows he should’ve memorized where resupply points were by now, but give him a break, they’d all been fighting in the blazing New Mexico sun for hours with no end in sight. Everyone was getting pretty frazzled at that point.

He was honestly getting ready to just give up and go looking for another one, not wanting to keep Pyro waiting for too long. RED still had a fight to win, after all, and they needed as many people bullying BLU for their control points as they could get.

That is.. until he heard a startled gasp as he stepped into the last room in the building. Panic rose in him as he put his hand over his pistol, turning his back to the wall to see… a rather injured BLU Medic.

Ok, ‘rather’ was a ~~bit~~ LOT of an understatement. From what he could tell, the Medic in question had some rather nasty looking gashes in his right arm and abdomen, as well as several different bruises and cuts that implied he’d been in a pretty brutal fight. There was literally no way he had more than say… 20 health points, give or take.

And he seemed to be in the middle of (attempting) to patch himself up just as Engie had entered the room, frantically reaching over for his Crossbow and color draining from his face as he aimed it at his newfound enemy. Engie braced himself for the incoming syringe, putting his gloved hand in front of his face as some sort of shield when…

_Click. Click. Click…_

“…Seiße.”

Engie turned back around in time to see him close his eyes and let out a wheeze of defeat, slumping against the wall behind him as both his arms dropped to the floor.

“Please, just… make it quick,” He croaked, more blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth and onto his already sullied coat.

A bullet to the head and all of this would’ve been over. A solid wack with his wrench would’ve done the same job. Hell, he was pretty sure he could shoot the wall NEXT to this man and he’d just about keel over.

But something about seeing BLU’s Medic so… defeated, so vulnerable, made something in him… hesitate.

So he left. Just plain hightailed it out of there, leaving a completely confused enemy healer in his wake.

By the time he was able to find a full box of ammo, he could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. Whether that was out of fear, adrenaline, or something… else, he couldn’t say.

When Pyro saw him returning, they’d waved to him, the Homewrecker in hand and a broken sapper at their feet.

“Hrr! Hurr huuf hur ffo mrrg?”

“Oh uh.. I got a little lost. All this sun is makin’ my head spin. Sorry Py, I didn’t mean to keep you,” He chuckled sheepishly. He could feel them raising an eyebrow at him through their gas mask but they shrugged it off, getting their flamethrower out again.

“Drr hur frrr mrrd mrr?”

“Naw, you’re free to go bud. Thanks again for your help!” Engie grinned, Pyro giving another thumbs up before turning and charging into the fray.

As Engie opened up his tool box and started getting his dispenser up, he couldn’t help but start thinking about his… encounter with BLU Medic again, pausing only to shoot his pistol at a Scout that had somehow managed to evade his sentry’s range of fire.

He couldn’t remember a time he’d hesitated like that before. Even when he was first starting out, he knew his job included a rather hard and fast “shoot people first, ask questions later” guideline, it really wasn’t like him to not take such an easy kill.

' _It was just wanting to get back to Pyro before things got ugly_ ,’ he thought to himself. ’ _Wasn’t good to ask a teammate for a favor and make them wait for you when they could be out causing havoc, after all._ ’

But deep down, he couldn’t help but think it was more than that, which was a terrifying thought in and of itself.

So he pushed it aside, focusing on keeping his wits about him and his machines up and running. And if he paused every once in a while to see if he could spot a bloody blue lab coat and tousled hair curl in the sea of bullets and gunpowder before him?…

…well that wasn’t anything anyone else needed to know about.


End file.
